


Judgement

by ParkerStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers, Spolers, Thor chooses Loki over Everyone, Yes thats a Tag Now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin looked at him, and made a simple hand gesture, placing Loki's life in his hands. If Thor was to become King one day, he would need to Trust his Judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Written with http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CE1r3iL5FRQ on repeat.

Thor frowned, hand gripping Mjolnir hard as he watched the Allfather prepare to pass judgement on his brother. He knew it wouldn't be good - Loki had caused alot of problems letting the Tessaract escape, but Thor feared the Allfather would not kill him, but suffer him to eternal torture or something similar.

He hated seeing Loki like this, mouth bound in Magic Gag (Even _he _knew that Loki's most powerful weapon was his words, not his Magic) and knowing he may never hear that silver tongue spin lies, or whisper harsh, painful truths was too painful for Thor to contemplate.__

He finally stepped forward, and gripped Mjolnir tight, and the court fell to a quiet hush, and broke out into frenzied whispers as for the first time ever, Thor's armor shimmered into view, but it wasn't gold, oh no - it was Silver. His brother's color, just like Loki's was gold, for himself.

"I would have you pass him to me." Thor said firmly, mouth set in a harsh line. Odin looked at him, and made a simple hand gesture, placing Loki's life in his hands. If Thor was to become King one day, he would need to Trust his Judgement.

Thor turned to look at Loki, their eyes meeting across the golden throne stand, and Thor knew Loki expected him to banish him to Jotunheim, or to perhaps have his mouth once again sewn shut.

"Loki Laufeyson, It is by my decree, that I make you an official ambassador for relations between Asgard and Midgard at my side." He said loudly, and the court _exploded_.

Even though he couldn't see, Thor knew Loki was grinning, could tell by the shine to his eye, the tilt to his eyes. No matter how many years passed, how many planets ended, how many would eventually pass into Supernova's....Loki was his Brother.

He loved Jane. He adored being an Avenger, and Loved the Midgardian world. But...He loved Loki more. Would always choose Loki. Over everyone.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> (Might be Continued. If you have an idea you'd like to see, let me hear 'em.:3 Marking as TBC for now)


End file.
